Lee's Dream
by Tsalagi27
Summary: This is a journal like setting. Hence the writing style  .  I thought it would be nice to do a series of YOUTHFUL journal entries for Rock Lee! And, here is one of the firsts  .  Kind of a LeexSaku theme. Enjoy :D


June 27th, 2011

4:15 am

Sakura chan 3

Last night's dream….it was beautiful. If only it were real life… No one seems to understand why, but I have an overwhelming crush on Sakura Haruno. I mean, she is so beautiful in EVERY aspect, so why would I not love her? Recently, she has been on missions needing her medical expertise. *sigh* If I am in need of any medical attention, I pray it be her who will heal my wounds! And, that gets to the point of the dream I had last night.

You see, Gai sensei, Neji, TenTen, and I were sent on a mission to help fight some of Suna's enemies. It took us about two and half days (for Gai sensei and I were having a splendid race) to get to the Land of Wind. When we arrived, we were greeted by Gaara sama and his sand siblings. According to the Kazekage, we had to patrol the abandoned forts along the Suna border in case we came into contact with the enemy. As ordered, we moved into position!

Staying on guard, we slowly paced back and forth across the defense wall on top of the crumbling fortress. After two long hours had passed, I spotted something on the horizon. It was blurry, but I could tell that it was not a Suna shinobi. Indeed, it was the enemy!

Immediately, I notified Gai sensei… and the mission began! Gai sensei gave us our orders, and he was the first to pursue! "Alrighty then! Team Gai, MOVE OUT!" Is what Gai sensei shouted.

The enemy readied himself, throwing poison-tipped kunai at us as we closed in on our target. In a matter of seconds, while dodging his futile attempts to slow us down, we brought him down. Our mission did not include any survivors or prisoners…

A job well done, we scanned the horizon for more potential threats. We saw nothing. And so, we retreated to the abandoned fort once again. Suddenly, before I could make a step forward, a shuriken flew past me, barely slicing my neck. It did not take two seconds before I was forced to my knees by the unbearable pain I had witnessed. It is strange, but the pain I felt… it felt so real, everything felt so real. I could not move, blink, or even breathe…it frightened me quite a bit.

"LEE! Talk to me! Can you hear me? LEE!" Gai sensei… I could not reply back. His voice and the voice of my teammates sounded like they were going further and further away. That was when I blacked out…

What seemed like minutes later, I woke up in a room scented like cherry blossoms. A bright light filled my eyes before I could see anything. My vision slowly came to me. A blurred image of pink stood above me. As I came to my senses, I felt a warm, soothing sensation on my neck where the shuriken had nicked me. It felt nice ^.^ Then, when I could see normally, the sight took my breath away. It was Sakura chan! My eyes widened as wide as the smile across my face :]

"Oh, so you're finally awake, Lee!" Sakura said with a smile! She then lifted her hand from my neck and pressed two delicate fingers on my wrist, to check my pulse. Her touch was soft and tender, careful to not cause further pain. I blushed as she looked into my eyes, putting a hand on my forehead to check my temperature. "Hmm, I see no more signs of that nasty poison, Lee! I think you're good to go!" Sakura reassured me. With a smile, she turned and headed out the door. "Sakura chan?" I called after her. Like an elegant swan, she turned her head, concern shown on her face. "Yes, Lee?"

It was in that moment I knew. I knew that she felt something for me…she cared about me. "I-I…Thank you." Hard as it was, I said the only thing that came to mind, from my heart. A soft smile, it was beautiful. Saying no words, Sakura chan walked to my side, bent down, and kissed me on the cheek! Speechless, motionless, breathless.…. Simply, she was perfect ^.^

That was when I woke up. And here I am now, writing to you, youthful journal. I guess, some things are meant to be dreams. But, no matter what, until I find my true love, I will not give up on Sakura chan! Perhaps we were made for each other, who knows? Heh, well it is about time that I train with Gai sensei. Until the next time we meet, youthful journal!

-Rock Lee


End file.
